Ijinkan Aku Bertemu Denganmu Lagi
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: "Masih bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"/Sasuke, pria 30 tahun yang ditinggal mati istrinya. Sakura, gadis 25 tahun yang sedang dalam proses berhijrah./Dedicated for nuniisurya26/Warning Inside


**Ijinkan Aku Bertemu Dengan** _ **mu**_ **Lagi**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Masih bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku – AU – OOC – Non Baku – Islamic Content**

 **Special untuk** **nuniisurya26**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu menatap sendu gundukan tanah merah yang masih penuh dengan taburan bunga di atasnya. Ia berdiri, tak bergeming. Para kerabat dan pelayat sudah pulang semua. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang masih belum beranjak dari makam tersebut. Rintik hujan yang mulai turun tak membuatnya bergerak seinci pun.

Ia terlalu sedih. Kesedihan yang tidak dapat seorang pun bisa membayangkannya. Karena orang terkasihnya, belahan jiwanya meninggalkan dirinya.

Makam itu adalah tempat peristirahatan terakhir istrinya dan juga bayi perempuannya yang baru lahir. Ia kehilangan mereka berdua. Tak seorangpun akan mengerti perasaannya. Tidak orangtuanya, tidak teman-temannya. Mereka semua hanya menyuruhnya untuk tabah, untuk ikhlas, tanpa tau bahwa rasa kehilangan yang ia rasakan tak bisa hilang hanya dengan dua kata itu.

Dirinya tak terima dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Tak terima bahwa dua orang yang sangat disayanginya pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Bahkan ia sempat meraung, memaki para dokter yang membantu persalinan istrinya. Ia menangis, sempat pingsan karena luka hati yang tak bisa ia tahan. Ia menyalahkan Sang Pencipta.

Tangisnya berhenti ketika pemakaman dilakukan. Bukan karena ia lelah menangis. Ia tak bisa menangis lagi. Airmatanya seakan mengering begitu saja. Dirinya tak memiliki lagi alasan untuk bertahan. Tak ada. Karenanya, ia membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya hingga kedinginan. Bahkan, jika mati pun, ia tak peduli.

Ya, ia memilih untuk mati jikalau itu dapat membuatnya bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya lagi.

…

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah putra seorang konglomerat di Konoha. Di usianya yang ke 30 tahun, ia sudah berhasil membuat perusahaan yang didirikannya berjaya dan dapat disejajarkan dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang farmasi itu memiliki ratusan karyawan yang sangat berbakat dan berkompeten di bidangnya.

Sasuke tidak hanya cerdas, tapi juga tampan. Selain itu, dirinya sangat tegas terhadap karyawannya. Hal itu membuatnya sangat disegani. Namun karena fisiknya yang nyaris sempurna, ia sering menjadi perbincangan di kalangan kaum hawa. Banyak dari mereka yang pada akhirnya memaklumi segala tindakan Sasuke hanya karena terbuai oleh ketampanan pria tersebut. Tetapi satu hal yang disayangkan. Pria itu sudah beristri. Meski kini, pria itu menjadi duda.

Istri Sasuke adalah seorang wanita yang juga cerdas. Wanita itu cantik. Ia bahkan nyaris sempurna. Sangat serasi jika disandingkan dengan Sasuke. Dan pria itu pun sangat mencintainya. Dirinya menikahi wanita itu saat usianya 27 tahun. Baru tiga tahun kemudian sang istri hamil. Ia sangat bahagia saat itu. Dirinya bahkan mengadakan acara syukuran di kantornya dan disambut dengan bahagia para karyawannya. Namun sayang, semua kebahagiaan itu lenyap dua bulan yang lalu. Sang istri meninggal saat melahirkan. Anaknya yang baru lahir pun ikut meninggal.

Dunianya hancur.

Dua bulan lalu ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Berusaha melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya mati. Namun Sang Pemilik Jiwa masih belum menginginkannya untuk kembali. Ia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Hanya saja, hatinya seakan mati.

Pria itu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menjadi perfeksionis sejati. Karyawan yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, akan langsung ia pecat saat itu juga. Ia tak memiliki belas kasihan lagi terhadap mereka dan bersikap sewenang-wenang.

…

"Langsung saja. Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini, untuk memberitahukan beberapa peraturan baru di kantor ini." Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin. Para karyawan khusus bagian _office_ yang dikumpulkan di aula kantor tersebut terlihat tegang.

" **Pertama:** Semua wanita yang bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan ini, tidak ada yang boleh memakai jilbab!"

Para karyawati terlihat terkejut. Mereka tak percaya dengan peraturan baru yang dikeluarkan oleh bos mereka. Namun tak seorang pun berani bersuara. Sasuke pun tak mengubah ekspresinya. Wajah pria itu masih terlihat dingin.

" **Kedua:** Tidak boleh ada yang pulang sebelum jam 7 malam. Dan di jam itu, seluruh laporan harus ada di meja saya!"

Oke. Bagian itu cukup untuk membuat banyak karyawan menarik napasnya dan dalam hati meyakinkan diri untuk sabar, agar ledakan amarah tak meluap akibat ucapan bos mereka.

" **Ketiga:** Mulai sekarang, istirahat hanya setengah jam. Lewat dari itu, saya akan mengurangi poin kalian!"

Seluruh karyawan yang dikumpulkan di sana meneguk ludah. Peraturan macam apa itu? Memangnya mereka kerja rodi? Ingin bersuara, namun tak satupun melakukannya. Tatapan tajam dari Sasuke membuat mereka tak bernyali. Dan ucapan terakhir dari Sasuke membuat mereka semua makin tertekan.

"Jika ada yang keberatan, kalian bisa keluar dari kantor ini! Karena aku … tidak akan mempertahankan orang-orang yang tidak bisa menaati peraturan!"

Sasuke berbalik pergi kembali menuju ruangannya setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, menyisakan para karyawannya yang saling berbisik tak terima.

"Bos kita bener-bener gila!"

"Lebih baik aku _resign._ "

"Lah terus keluarga mau dikasih makan apa kalo _resign_?"

Ucapan-ucapan semacam itu semakin terdengar. Berbagai kegalauan melanda mereka. Mereka membutuhkan penghasilan, namun peraturan tersebut terlalu menekan dan terdengar tak masuk akal. Para wanita yang berjilbab pun mengalami dilema serupa. Namun diantara keramaian membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke, gadis berjilbab syar'i yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang terlihat tenang. Ia mengabaikan segala komentar yang didengarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan aula.

…

 _Tok tok_

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Masuk!"

Pintu kaca ruangan direktur itu terbuka. Sasuke yang duduk tak memperhatikan siapa yang masuk. Ia sibuk dengan laptopnya. Gadis itu pun masih berdiri di dekat pintu, tak berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dingin gadis berjilbab biru dongker tersebut.

Sasuke mengenalnya. Gadis itu adalah Manager Accounting yang sudah bekerja selama tiga tahun di perusahannya. Gadis itu adalah orang yang cerdas dan sangat berkompeten di bidangnya. Ia adalah salah satu asset perusahaannya. Namun, matanya tertuju pada jilbab yang dikenakan oleh gadis berusia 25 tahunan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke terdengar menusuk. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya gadis itu. Ia malah berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk. Pintu ruangan tersebut sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar olehnya.

"Mulai hari ini, saya mengundurkan diri."

Dan Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

…

Bersambung

…

(971 words)

Saya gak berencana buat panjang-panjang. Insya Allah, chapter depan tamat. Aamiin.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Dan mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan.


End file.
